Zombie
'' '' Zombies are the basic "zombie" unit, that they are weak and easy to kill. In fact, it takes three shots for a Melon-pult to kill one of them. Having no special defensive equipment and travel abilities, these zombies are susceptible to any type of attack. They are found in every level, except a few I, Zombie levels and the mini-game Zombiquarium, ZomBotany, ZomBotany 2 (except for the level progress bar). They are the first Zombies the player encounters in any Plants vs. Zombies version. They are also the second weakest Zombie the player will encounter, the first being Imp in I, Zombie. It takes four steps for it to reach from one section of the lawn to the next section of the lawn. It is the first Zombie the player will encounter in Adventure Mode, and will warn him or her when they're coming, also the official start of a level, saying "the Zombies......are coming....brains...", and will growl, signaling the level has started. Suburban Almanac Entry Zombie Regular Garden-variety zombie Toughness: low This zombie loves brains. Can't get enough. Brains, brains, brains, day in and night out. Old and stinky brains? Rotten brains? Brains clearly past their prime? Doesn't matter. Regular zombie wants 'em. Overview Absorbs 10 normal damage shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 5 normal damage shots (left arm falls off) before dying (head falls off) upon absorption of 10 normal damage shots. They move at a slow speed and have no armor. They are the most common type of zombie in the game. Strategy In a standard Adventure or Survival Mode level, regular zombies will be the first to appear and will start the assault in approximately 20 seconds, or the time it would take the player to plant three Sunflowers (or Sun-shrooms), as measured during a daytime (or nighttime) level. They can be killed by planting a Potato Mine three spaces away from the Zombie, purchasing the Garden Rake from Crazy Dave's shop, or planting relatively cheap offensive plants like Peashooters or Cabbage-pults. For night levels, the player can use mushrooms, like Puff-shrooms and Scaredy-shrooms. One Puff-shroom, despite its short range, will be able to take a single zombie out on its own. However, repeated attacks may be able to kill the Puff-shroom. The Tangle Kelp provides an aquatic Potato Mine-style plant in pool levels. For dealing with large volumes of zombies, more expensive additions such as the Torchwood and Melon-pult are available, in addition to instant kills such as the Jalapeno and Cherry Bomb. Some plants, such as the Repeater and the Fume-shroom can be upgraded to increase efficiency and give them new abilities. Zombies can eat your Plants and Brains, where it is then game over. Any offensive plant can kill one of them, except when planted right in front of them. Two Spikeweeds or a Spikerock will be enough to kill a regular zombie 90% of the time, but because of slight speed variations, the player may need three Spikeweeds or a Spikerock and Spikeweed to kill them. Gallery File:Zombiealmanac.png|Zombie Almanac Entry in the iPad version File:Zombie1.jpg|HD Zombie File:Zombatar Normal Zombie.PNG|A Normal Zombie made in Zombatar File:Zombioes.jpg|Zombie official artwork File:Incinerated_Zombie.gif|The Zombies burning animation. (Click for animation) File:Zombie_head.jpg|This is the Zombie Mask item. File:Zombietshirt.png|Zombie T-shirt item from Xbox marketplace File:Zomb.jpg|Zombie plush File:noarmzombie.png|A Zombie that lost it's arm File:Friends.kinda.jpg|Zombie with Sunflower File:ZombieDS.png|A Zombie in the DS version File:I-Zombie.jpg|A ¨seed packet¨ in I, Zombie File:work.jpg|A lot of zombies in Zombies on Your Lawn File:Stained-Glass-Zombie.jpeg|Zombie stained glass art. File:zombie wo arm.png|A zombie that's lost its arm. ZOMBIE.PNG|A Zombie at Night ZOMBIE a.PNG|Another armless Zombie ZOMBIE az.PNG|An armless and headless Zombie ICE1.PNG|A frozen Zombie at Night Exparoed.PNG|A frozen Zombie ICE1 a.PNG|An armless frozen Zombie Zombieredear.png|A headless forzen Zombie ZombieHypro.png|A Hypnotized Zombie ZombieHypro2.png|A Hypnotized zombie without it's arm. ZOMBIEGARLIC.PNG|A Zombie ate a Garlic File:Dead Zombie.JPG|A dead Zombie ZombieDeadFrozen.png|A dead forzen Zombie Die arm.png|A dead Zombie with arms File:Zombie gargantuar zombie.png|The zombie when held by a Gargantuar File:Zombie Online.png|Online Almanac Entry File:ZombieTrailer.png|A zombie in the trailer. SantaRegular.JPG|Regular Zombie with a Santa hat. Dead zombie DS.PNG|A dead regular zombie in the DS version Papercraft Zombie.jpg|Papercraft Zombie Trivia *At the start of the level, the player can hear this zombie mutter, "The zombies...are coming........brainns....", and growl. This means that the zombie still remembers a small part of human speech. *Occasionally, when a Zombie dies and its head falls off, it will start to stumble back and forth, shaking a fist in the air, then fall over. *Zombies appear in every level except for the ZomBotany, ZomBotany 2, Zombiquarium, Homerun Derby, Air Raid, Ice Level, Three Hit Wonder, All your brainz r belong to us and I, Zombie Endless. *A Plants vs. Zombies Zombie Mask is available in the Xbox Live Marketplace for 160 Microsoft Points. *Zombie shoes are available in the Xbox Live Marketplacefor 160 Microsoft Points, which are the plain brown shoes that the normal Zombie wears. *A Zombie T-Shirt is available in the Xbox Live Marketplace for 80 Microsoft Points. It is white, and has a Normal Zombie head on it. *The Zombie has two idle animations, it may tilt left to right or move his head up and down. They also sometimes stick their tongues out, making a total of four idle animations. *A zombie figurine was included with physical copies of the Game of the Year edition. *In the online version, when a zombie loses its head and is then hit by a explosive, it regrows its head before burning, but when a Zombie in the non-online versions is burnt without his head, it will fall off unburned while the body will turn black and disappear after a couple of seconds. *Almost every levels (with him) start with a normal Zombie. The only levels that don't are Pogo Party and Bobsled Bonanza. *If the player looks closely at the left foot of the zombie closest to the plants on the loading screen, he will appear to be wearing a black sock. *There is a glitch in the Nintendo DS version where any zombie that can degrade to this zombie (not including Ducky Tube Zombies) will continue to walk after losing his head until he takes a certain amount of damage before falling over. The number of hits varies, depending on what they degraded from. *Zombie translated to Japanese is "ゾンビ" (Zonbi). *In Bejeweled Blitz, a Zombie is shown with the lowest score, 1,000, and also the lowest rank. *The eye of the zombie in the loading screen art work is bigger than the in-game ones. *Most zombies seem to be pigeon-toed; their feet point inwards. *If any zombie that can degrade to this zombie is killed by an explosive after losing its arm but before losing its head, its lost arm will regrow before it falls into a pile ashes. The only exception to this are the Ducky Tube Zombies in the pool, which will just disappear instead. *If a Zombie has his tongue hanging out and has to stop and eat a plant, then his tongue will disappear, but after he stops eating, the tongue will reappear. The exact reason is because all zombies have one eating animation, and Zombie's does not include his tongue. *On very rare instances (especially in the Xbox 360 version, and never in the Game of the Year version), a Zombie may die with a bloated mouth, his eyes staring at the sky, and not losing his head. It is unknown if this is a glitch or not. *In December on iOS versions, this zombie sometimes wears a Santa hat. Category:Zombies Category:Day Category:Day Encountered Zombies Category:Zombies with "low" toughness Category:I, Zombie